Unforgetable Night
by Tatiana
Summary: One night could change everything between Luis and Sheridan....


"Unforgetable Night"

Chapter 1.

I'm in no way assosiated with NBC nor do I know any of the actors(I wish I did though,lol).

This is just something I wrote mainly because I was extremely bored. I wrote fanfiction before ,but this is my first Passions fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me in your reviews, and please send those because I need some motivation to write. Anyway, the story takes place before Luis and Sheridan realized they loved each other. So here it is…. 

Luis Lopez-Fidzgerald opened his eyes as the light from the window krept onto his face. He slowly got up from the bed and winsed.

"Where the hell am I? And why do I have this terrible headache?"

Luis started walking around the room trying to remember what happened the night before. All of a sudden he heard someone yawn, he turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. Right there, in the bed that he just got up from lay a blond woman.

Luis walked up to the bed to see who it is, he stoped, shoked by what he saw. 

"Sheridan? Oh my god, what was I dong in the same bed with a Crane?!"

He shook her lightly by the shoulder"Sheridan, Sheridan wake up" She just turned over, still peacefully asleep, but not for long.

"Would you wake up damn it!" shouted Luis.

Sheridan jumped up on the bed.

"Wha…what the hell are you yelling so loud for? I was just having this wonderful dream about…"

"Hello!!! Earth to clouds! Sheridan we slept in the same bed together and all you could think about is your beauty sleep!", shouted Luis.

"Oh…oh damn I haven't even thought about that, I thought you slept on the floor or something. Well anyway after yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if you desided to climb into bed with me" she started smiling.

"Why are you smiling? What happened yesterday?"questioned Luis with a confused look on his face.

"You mean you don't remember?…… Well I guess you were too drunk and were just blabing stuff without knowing what you were saying" Sheridan got up to go get dressed, she was wearing a night gown that came up slightly above her knee. She tried to push her way past Luis who was standing there totally confused at what was going on, but Luis grabed her hand and swirled her around to face him, not realizing how close they were now standing. Luis inhaled sharply trying to get the fact that Sheridan was barely dressed and standing an inch away from him out of his head.

"Sheridan, what's going on? What did I say yesterday and why are you so upset that I don't remember?"

Sheridan turned her head to the side unable to look into those beautiful brown eyes of his. But Luis turned her chin upward so that now she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Sher, please tell me what's going on?"asked Luis with a look of concern crossing his face.

Sheridan took her hand away from him and started walking toward the closet. "It's nothing Luis, just drop it" said Sheridan starting to get dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go for a morning run" she continued, now putting on her running shoes.

Luis was just standing there looking at her. Sheridan felt his eyes on her back and finally turned around "What?!"

"Sheridan, you can't just run away from your problems. Please talk to me. If there's something that I've done that made you upset, we'll fix it" said Luis looking at her.

"Oh yeah "Mr. Fixit", something is wrong, let's fix it, but you know what Luis? I'm tired of that, so why don't you see if you can figure it out on your own. And then maybe you could **fix it**!" 

With that Sheridan ran out and slammed the door behind her. Luis was just standing there confused.

"What could have I done to make her so upset?" Luis wondered to himself.

He sat down on the bed and all of a sudden he started remembering…..

Previews for Chapter 2:

Luis remembers what happened the night before, but is it too late? Has he already ruined any chance that him and Sheridan had to be together?

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
